


In Love With The Camera

by nihilBliss



Series: Kurt Wagner in: True Blue Freedom [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Light-Hearted, Masturbation, Mutants, Other, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: Kurt Wagner has moved into his own place in a new city. He's got a good job lined up. And everything seems to be coming up roses.But it takes a few weeks for that first paycheck to come in. Lucky for Kurt, he's got a side hustle that pays the bills and scratches his itches all at once.





	In Love With The Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumba/gifts).



> For Rumba.

The vintage brownstone townhouse loomed large over the sun-dappled street, one of many in a row presiding over a slice of a picturesque autumn day. Kurt took a moment to stand across the street and take in the sight. There were many on the row, but this one was _his._ His home, his space, his base of operations, his place to simply be as he chose to be, no questions asked, for the first time in his life.

Well, it was a rental, but the details didn't tarnish the dream. He beamed, groceries in one hand and door keys in the other, letting his tail wave in the breeze.

“Home,” he whispered to himself. He BAMFed across the street and slid the key into the lock, an unnecessary ritual but one he took delight in all the same. No signature could make home feel like home like a key sliding into place and turning a lock.

Kurt kicked a pile of envelopes on the floor as he strode through the door. He grumbled, locking the door behind him and setting his groceries aside before attending to his mail. One was a letter from Charles, likely wishing him well, and more likely yet reminding him that he could always come back to the academy if Chicago wasn’t working out. Another held an array of welcome-to-your-new-home coupons, always nice to have. Then came the bills, which told a shorthand story of how he’d come to move here and the people who made it happen. Shame they left out the part where his wallet was already thin. But Kurt shrugged and set them with the rest of his bills. He had a good job lined up that would pay for everything and then some. All he needed to do was keep the lights on for a month or so until the first paycheck came through. And his side job took care of that tidily.

“Speaking of,” he mumbled to himself, checking his phone. He had about an hour before his performance was due to begin.

* * *

Scrubbed and showered, Kurt sat on his bed, picking out a skin-tight t-shirt to go with his skinny jeans. David Bowie beckoned loudest, so Kurt slid the white shirt over his deep blue skin. He rocked against the thick metal plug inside of him, making sure he’d used enough lubricant before slipping it in. It slid around with little resistance, sending little jets of pleasure up his spine.

One last time, he ran through his setup: DSLR camera, microphone, lighting, broadcast software, props, and a special surprise. All was in order, and with a few minutes to spare besides. Kurt stared at himself in the reflection of the glossy monitor, smoothing his jaw-length hair out, just the way his regulars said it looked best. Satisfied, he clicked a button, sending alerts out across a dozen social media sites and starting a countdown screen.

Soon, his subscribers filed into the chatroom, and the monitor at the end of the bed clicked, showing a green light and the word “live.”

“Hello everyone,” he said, sitting cross-legged, chest flexed to show off the curvature of his pecs through the red-and-blue lightning bolt on his shirt. “Thank you for tuning in to my show tonight. I’m really excited to show off for all of you!”

When he did his shows, he ramped up his German accent and pitched his voice a little higher to add to his feigned naïvete. His biggest fans, the ones who sent little gifts, liked the contrast between innocent Kurt and dirty Kurt.

“But it’s sooooo hot in here,” he said, vamping, rocking his shoulders back. “I think I’m overdressed.”

He peeled his t-shirt up past his taut, smooth-shaved abs. Up it went, over his head and onto the bed. Kurt tensed his arms, pretending he wasn’t showing off his ropy swimmer’s physique without obviously showing off. At the bottom of his screen, the comments started rolling in, calling him a sexy blueberry and other such silliness. He pecked out a few “thank you”s before sitting on his heels, knees spread. Already, he felt himself stiffening in his pants; the attention of strangers did wonders for his arousal.

“Ooh, 200 viewers, huh?” he said, amping up a groan. “Well, I’ve had something waiting for you aaaaalllll daaaaay.”

Kurt bit his lip, smiling and running his hands down his chest. His fingers found the top button of his jeans and eased it open, slowly, followed by the second. He put a finger to his lips, mischievously, as he flipped the last button open and thumbed his indigo penis out of his pants. It wasn’t what he thought of as porn star sized, but it was thick and, moreover, blue, a niche sell but an easy one.

“No underwear today,” he said with a wink, running a finger down his shaft, falling into a pattern of long, slow strokes. “I couldn’t fit myself into my underwear this morning. Guess I’ve just been too horny to show you all my fat cock. How do you like it?”

Per usual, a little banter sped the scrolling chat right up. Kurt made a show of licking one of his canines and grinning as he stroked himself. He started in with those little moans, the ones just small enough to hide that they weren’t genuine. A tug at his lip with his teeth, a slow blink of the eyes, and he gave the camera a bedroom look for the ages.

“How do you like my thick blue dick?” he moaned-said to the camera. “It’s so fucking hot to know you’re watching me jerk off for you. I wish some of you could give it a kiss. Doesn't it look tasty?”

Kurt cupped his balls in his free hand, easing them away from his body, making a show of fondling them between his finger and thumb. They weren’t particularly sensitive, but a few of his regulars thought they were big and sexy, so he always made a point of showing them off.

“Thank you for the tip, BlueFever612!” he said, as a little notification popped up. “I’ve got something special to show you~”

He ran a hand up his smooth blue chest, pausing to tweak an indigo nipple on his way to brush his hair behind his ear. Eyes locked on the camera, he turned, running his hand down his side and hooking his thumb in his pants. They slid down over the toned muscles of his midnight-blue ass, which he rocked out for the camera.

“How does my ass look? Is it juicy? Don’t you just want to kiss it?” he said, rubbing his cheek. He slapped it, then bent over, giving his viewers a better view of his taut cheeks. Then, he reached back and spread himself wide, revealing the pink imitation gemstone at the end of his plug.

“Isn’t it pretty? I took a poll on Twitter after last week’s show, and my followers said that they thought pink would be the best color against my skin,” he said, shaking his butt for the camera, watching the viewer count climb. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Aren’t surprises sexy?”

Kurt clenched his hole, pulling the metal base in. The website called it a princess plug, but it wasn’t until now, while he was showing the fake jewel off for his subscribers, that he felt at all regal with it in. Ah, but he could only tease for so long. He reached back and slipped it out, swapping it for another toy.

“You all know how much I love fucking my sexy little hole for you, so I thought that big, thick plug would be a good way to warm myself up,” he said. “But all day, I couldn’t stop thinking about having something thrusting into me. If I’d seen one of you, I probably would have begged you to fuck me long and hard.”

Looking over his shoulder, he held to his face a stiff string of vibrant red silicone anal beads, and he ran his tongue up their length. With a calculated lip bite, he rubbed a little lube onto the toy and slipped the first ball into himself. Cool pleasure rushed over him; it reminded him of getting off a warm bus into a crisp breeze, a rush of life to his very bones. No need to feign the little coo that came next. The bedroom eyes came naturally, an expression of power - you are my audience, and I shall guide you where I will, it said.

“Mmm,” he hummed, easing in another bead, then another. It was easy to make each one look like an effort, more dramatic than a dildo. Acrobatics taught him plenty about showmanship, but a good prop made things easier. The thick beads nudged his prostate and stretched him wide on their own, but on camera, they were so much more intense. He groaned with every pop.

“Only one left,” he groaned, easing the well-lubed bead into himself. When he felt himself close behind it, he let his back spasm and shiver; nothing like a little emphasis at a dramatic peak. Kurt took a moment to coarsely grope his erection while he glanced at the screen. Plenty of comments, nearly 800 viewers - a good day by his measure, and he was far from done. He buried his face in the blankets, ass up on display. Tucking his cock back between his legs, he flaunted both it and the red ring his pucker clenched. Glutes rippled as he thrust himself backwards at the camera.

“How should I pull all these beads out of my slutty little hole?” he asked. “Slow? Or fast?”

Kurt flopped over onto his side, knees to his chest, staring over his shoulder at the camera. The comments poured in, sending a chill up his spine. Some said fast, but, no surprise, most wanted him to pull them out slowly, one by one, taking his time. They liked watching how his asshole bulged and spread as the beads emerged.

“So you want me to go slow, huh?” Kurt said, reaching over to thread a thick finger through the ring. “Want me to show you just how fucking amazing it feels to pop each one of these out of my fuckhole? Want to see how they make my cock jump? Is that what you want?” He teased the last and thickest bead against himself. It was nearly the size of a golf ball, and he tugged it partway out before letting his ass swallow it again, whining to sell his need. Comments streamed in so fast he couldn’t read most of them, though he caught enough to know he was hitting the right buttons. So with a groan, he tugged the first bead out.

“Mmm, that’s so fucking good,” he moaned, easing out another and another. “Oh mein Gott, this makes me want to cum for you so bad. It’s so much sexier to play with myself when all of you are watching, don’t you think? I love it when you watch me pleasure myself. Love it so muuuuuch!”

Kurt dragged out his final vowel, lining it up with the pop of the last little bead coming out of his ass. He felt empty, clenching around nothing, so he pushed the first few beads back into himself, groaning in earnest at the rush of pleasure. He rolled onto his back and wrapped his hand around his cock. In and out he went, jerking off all the while, feeling his deep blue shaft pulse in his hand as each bead pressed his prostate.

“You wanna see me come?” he asked the camera, breathy and needy. “Wanna see me make a big, sticky mess with my cum?”

His viewer count broke 1,500; there was no time like the present.

“Well I have a special treat for all of you,” he said, hilting the beads inside of him. “User TeratoSkank87 sent me a little present a few days ago, and I’ve been aching to share it with all of you.”

Kurt grabbed what any viewer might have thought was a throw pillow at the end of the bed and pulled it away, revealing a webcam. He flicked a switch and set it on his nightstand. On the monitor, his display split, showing a second feed from the cam.

  
“I hope the picture-in-picture looks right for you,” he said, staring at the proof on his screen. “A lot of you have asked for a closer look at my cock. And I see Terato’s logged in - hi there! - so I hope they and the rest of you enjoy this.”

From beneath his other pillow, Kurt produced a clear masturbation sleeve, pre-lubricated, which he pinned to the bed where the webcam had a close view of it. He turned and slid himself into it, watching how it twisted the image of his dick - and how big the webcam made him look. A good angle will do that.

With his other hand, he held the ring of the beads down against the bed and, arching out his back for the main camera, pulled half of them out of his hole. Zero theatrics, he shivered at the sensation. But he never could last long against a two-pronged attack.

Kurt rocked his hips back, pulling his cock out of the sleeve and sliding beads back into his ass. Rocking them forward, he hilted as the beads popped out of him again. One more test in, one more test out - his position was just right. Time for the big finale.

“Oh, showing off and fucking myself for all of you has turned me on so much, I just can’t hold back,” he said.

And with that, he let himself go, alternately burying his cock in the clear, slippery thing and stuffing the last few beads into his ass. The wet sucking sounds his body made sent chill after chill up his spine. His cock pulsed along the lubed nubs of the sleeve. Each little yelp came unbidden. But he still locked eyes with the camera, with the monitor, with his hundreds, thousands of viewers.

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!” he finally squealed, burying himself balls-deep in the sleeve as he pulsed jet after jet of thick cum. It drooled out of the end of the sleeve, onto his sheet, all filmed in macro for the world to see. And there he kneeled, panting, anal beads halfway in his stretched ass, his cock a mess, and a broad smile on his face.

For the first time, he’d hit 2,000 viewers on a stream, and the tips were pouring in.

Kurt didn’t say online much longer. He said a few thank yous and chatted with regulars and big donors, but once he was done, he was done. Soon enough, he clicked the stop button and let the stream mirror go dark.

Now alone - truly alone - Kurt surveyed his little set. The toys needed cleaning, but nothing unusual. A little club soda would get the cum stain off of the sheet. He’d managed to avoid getting too much of anything on himself, and even if his butt still felt a little open from his play, it wasn’t even sore. Nothing he had to take care of immediately. He smiled, and with a *BAMF* he vanished.

On the roof of the old brownstone, he lay atop a towel, taking in the sun’s last rays, bare as the day he’d been born. He sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut. With that stream, he’d covered most of month’s groceries, and he wasn’t far from making rent, either. All thanks to his dedicated fans.

Oh, so sweet it was, for just a little while, to be the apple of another’s eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LumenInFusco for her editing work.


End file.
